


Gambling Practice

by PaperFox19



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gambling, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Strip Poker, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Lupin is sick of losing his clothes at the tables, so he decides to practice.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 23





	Gambling Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Lupin and Goemon were playing cards. Goemon agreed to play so long as it was an honest game. Lupin agreed to play fair, the game began and Lupin quickly won all of Goemon’s money and clothing. Even Lupin had to admit it was adorable to see Goemon cover himself with one hand, while holding his cards with the other.

Goemon had a blush on his cheeks and Lupin licked his lips, he adjusted his pants to ease his growing arousal. Goemon had 3 twos a seven and a king, Lupin had 4 nines and a king. Goemon hung his head in shame. “All I have left is my life.” Goemon grabbed his sword and planned to kill himself.

“Hold on now Goemon, you lost sure but instead of your life I’ll take a favor.” Lupin said and with nimble fingers he undid his pants and lowered them and his boxers enough to free his long cock. Goemon gulped and felt his own manhood harden. Lupin wiggled his cock. “Come on over and put your mouth to good use, if you do a good job I may just return your clothes.”

Goemon settled himself between Lupin’s spread legs and began to lick the man’s cock. ‘His smell is so strong but smells so good!’ Goemon closed his eyes and savored the taste and smell of Lupin’s cock. “Oh yeah your tongue feels good.” Lupin said and laced his fingers in Goemon’s locks.

Lupin moaned in pleasure as Goemon continued to lick his cock and the man’s skilled hands came up to fondle his balls. Lupin decided to help his friend with his own arousal since he was doing such a good job. He kicked off his shoes and socks and with great skill rubbed Goemon’s cock with his foot he used his toes to pull back his foreskin and rub the head, and flick the slit with his big toe. Goemon moaned, his hot breath caressing Lupin’s dick.

Goemon soon wrapped his lips around the head of Lupin’s dick, he began sucking Lupin’s cock taking as much as he could into his mouth, what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he pumped with his free hand. Lupin didn’t care if Goemon could deep-throat him or not, the male’s moans were sending such pleasurable vibrations through his cock, and his hungry sucks and teasing licks felt more than amazing.

The samurai didn’t dare look up from his task, he knew if he looked Lupin in the eye while doing this he would cum, and he wanted Lupin to cum first. He felt his arousal build up but through great will he kept himself from cumming.

Lupin moaned and his toes curled as he came. He flooded Goemon’s mouth with cum, and Goemon looked up to see Lupin’s face, tw2isted in an expression of pleasure and he couldn’t stop himself he came spraying his cum all over Lupin’s big feet. “Nice game Goemon let’s practice again sometime.”

“How about right now?” Goemon got up and bent himself over, he spread his cheeks and exposed his pink pucker. “One more hand, I lose you can take my virginity, I win you suck my cock.”

“Deal.” Lupin said and grabbed the deck of cards. Goemon didn’t care if he won or lost this hand he still ended out on top.

-x-

“Ride me Goemon, work that sexy ass!” Lupin said smacking Goemon’s right cheek as the samurai bounced up and down in Lupin’s lap. With Lupin’s other hand he pumped Goemon’s cock in time with his thrusts. Goemon came first this time no amount of training could have prepared him for Lupin’s cock brushing his sweet spot with each thrust. He came and his inner muscles squeezed Lupin’s length bringing the thief to his second climax. He filled Goemon with his cum and the swordsman slumped against the thief. Lupin chuckled, “Go take a shower, I’ll give you your clothes back and we can practice again later.” Goemon thanked Lupin and went to take shower

Goemon entered the bathroom and blushed. Jigen was in there and was fingering himself, cum spilling out of his tight ass. “You lost to Lupin to huh?”

“Yeah.” The two wouldn’t give up until they were skilled enough to tap Lupin’s ass.

End


End file.
